A myriad of aquatic exercise equipment currently exists, such as flotation devices, resistance belts, and webbed gloves. These devices allow users to perform various exercises in the water and build muscle strength through the water's natural resistance. In addition, many aquatic exercise tools are for therapeutic purposes, which allow those with physical weaknesses to ease pain and build strength in an environment that is more forgiving on bones, joints, and muscles. However, the vast majority of the aquatic exercise equipment currently in existence focus on one area and do not provide the capability to float, swim, and exercise simultaneously. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that combines floating, swimming, and exercising capabilities and allows use by people of all ages and levels of physical fitness.